Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament/Ruby
Ruby, also known as the Charmer, is a playable character in Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament. The three Pokémon he uses are Mumu, a Swampert, Fofo, a Castform, and Feefee, a Milotic. Overview Ruby is a very zoning-oriented character compared to the rest of the trainers. His three Pokémon can all take control of the battlefield easily, and can do so in various ways. That isn't the only thing that makes Ruby stand out, though - Ruby is actually capable of controlling the weather using Fofo, with each weather having different effects on both Ruby's Pokémon and the foe's Pokémon. Therefore, using weather gives his team advantages, but also creates new risks, so one must be careful when using them. Mumu is Ruby's main choice when forced to fight up close, having a decent close-ranged game. True to the rest of his team, however, Mumu is also capable of creating traps using mud-themed attacks. This means that Mumu can easily put his foes in unfavorable positions and then attack them using its powerful close-range moves. Mumu also has the highest bulk out of the Pokémon in Ruby's team, having a lot of health and not taking much damage from attacks. However, it is quite slow and not very mobile, and is quite heavy, giving it trouble against faster foes. Not everything is lost, though - while Mumu's Light Attacks are fairly generic, his Heavy Attacks can actually slow down his foes, making fights against these foes more even. His Special Attacks consist of its zoning options. Fofo is unique as its power and the effect of some of its moves vary heavily on the weather, which it is capable of controlling. In base form, Fofo is not very powerful, but that changes when it starts setting up the weather; Rainy weather doesn't increases its strength, but increases the power of the other two Pokémon. Sunny weather boosts its power drastically, but weakens the other two Pokémon in the team. Finally, Hail weather gives its attacks more hitstun and slowly damages other Pokémon... which includes the Pokémon in its own team. On its own, it is a very small and light Pokémon, which makes it hard to combo, but it is quite frail too. Its Light Attacks are generally used for short combos, while its Heavy Attacks are generally used to get foes away. Finally, its Special Attacks include the ability to change the weather and several other moves that change heavily depending on the weather. Feefee, compared to the other two Pokémon, will generally stay away from other Pokémon and will use projectiles and long-ranged attacks to whittle down foes. It's a rather mobile Pokémon too, and its unusual shape makes it hard to combo. However, if the foe can get close, she's pretty screwed. Additionally, she can't do much against foes who can reflect projectiles. In terms of bulk, she's somewhere between Mumu and Fofo, having slightly below average health and defenses but not being outright frail either. Its Light Attacks are long-ranged while its Heavy Attacks have high knockback, allowing it to keep foes away. Its Special Attacks mainly consist of powerful projectiles. Moveset Trainer Skill Ruby's Trainer Skill is Photography, in which he takes a picture of the battle without alerting anyone. That's probably illegal in some way. The photography's flash, however, will stun the foe for a split second, allowing his Pokémon to get away or to hit them with a powerful attack. The move takes five seconds to recharge, and can be used at any moment, making it useful to break combos from faster foes. Weather Effects Each of the three weathers Fofo can set up has different effects, some of which are helpful and others of which are negative. Rain *+ Turns Fofo into its Rainy form, reducing the amount of damage it takes slightly. *+ Increases Mumu's movement speed drastically. *+ Slightly increases Mumu's attack speed. *+ Slowly heals Feefee over time (approximately 1% of the health bar per second). *- Increases the amount of hitstun the foe's Pokémon deal. *- Increases the movement speed of certain Pokémon (mainly Water and Grass type Pokémon) Sun *+ Turns Castform into its Sunny form, drastically increasing the power of its otherwise weak attacks. *+ Increases Photography's stun time by half of a split second. *- Lowers the amount of damage Mumu and Feefee deal. Hail *+ Turns Fofo into its Snowy form, slightly reducing the amount of damage it takes and increasing the hitstun of its attacks. *~ Slowly lowers the health of all Pokémon on the field by around 1% each second, except for Fofo itself. This includes Ruby's own Pokémon if he switches Pokémon while Hail weather is on, however. Interactions with Platinum Ruby is not the only character to manipulate the weather; Platinum changes the weather into Sunny weather as a core part of her playstyle. This would put Platinum in an obvious disadvantage at first glance, except Platinum's Sunny weather has priority over other weather. Ruby can, however, make it last for up to only half of what it would normally be by attempting to change the weather into Rainy or Hail weather. However still, Rainy and Hail weather both give big boosts to Empoleon; Rainy weather drastically increases its speed, while Hail weather makes it take less damage from attacks, in addition from benefitting from an hail immunity. Mumu (Swampert) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Fofo (Castform) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Feefee (Milotic) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Alternate Costumes TBA Category:Subpages Category:Characters Category:Pokémon (series)